dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Order of the Dark Brotherhood
Dark2.jpg Dark3.jpg The Order of The Dark Brotherhood or also known as, The Galactic Shinobi, are the archenemies of The Galactic Samurai. Both were created around the same time, both being opposite sides of the same coin. While the Samurai study and utilize the Light Hadou, The Order of The Dark Brotherhood take full advantage of The Dark Hadou side of the spectrum. The Order of The Dark Brotherhood follow a very different leadership and mentoring style than their Samurai counterparts. They follow what they like to call "The Double Edged Rule." This is a theory behind their quest for power that allows the leadership to be given to the strongest master and his apprentice. As leaders of The Order there is only two. One to posess the power and the other to crave it. This is what helped stop The Dark Brotherhood from turning on one another to gain a higher status in the ranks. The Order of The Dark Brotherhood's goal is to take full control of The Galactic Government and rule over the cosmos as Supreme Leaders of The Milky Way. They have no shame in their goals and will seek to achieve it by any means necessary. Similar to The Galactic Samurai, they also carry around Energy Blades as their signature weapons. Unlike the Samurai, The Darkness usually tends to have red coated energy blades to symbolize their use of The Dark hadou power. There is no set temple or location for The Dark Brotherhood but there are hundreds if not thousands of artifacts that help teach the history of their cult. These can range from books, weapons and even holocrons. Rank Structure Dark4.jpg Dark5.jpg *'Shadow Apprentice: '''The Apprentice is the small child that has been found wanting for training to become a Dark Master. They are under the direct leadership of a Dark Master for their young to adult life. They train under the schooling of the master and whatever he or she dictates is proper training to this Apprentice. This is by far the most difficult rank because they are faced with tortures and training that can kill just as much as it can help. Those who make it past the Apprentice rank to become a Marauder are small in numbers but are one step closer to becoming a true power in the galaxy. *'Sinful Marauder: The Marauder is a very special rank in the structure of The Dark Brotherhood. Still under the leadership of their Dark Master, a Sinful Marauder begins to be deployed on real galaxy operations. This can be consistent of assassinations, war fighting or even just piloting an aircraft. At this rank the safety net is taken away from them and they are sent out into the Galaxy without the aid of their Dark Master. This is where the strong get seperated by the weak who cannot handle the real life sutations that are brought forth to them in this line of lifestyle. *'Dark Master: '''A Master is the most influencial rank in the structure. No longer being overlooked by another Master, the only person above them is The Black Lord of the entire Brotherhood. At this rank they are able to take an apprentice of their own to train them up through their lives. Masters compete against one another through their own personal rankings to one day be the Dark Master to replace the Black Lord if he or she is to step down or die during their term. A Dark Master is a very powerful leader that can compete with some of the best powers in the galaxy. *'Black Lord: 'The Black Lord is the highest and most powerful rank within The Dark Brotherhood. This is a rank that is held by one person at a time. This a rank reserved for the most powerful master in the cult. At this rank The Rule of The Double Edged Sword comes into effect. The Black Lord does not take in any apprentices that are young and fresh into the cult system. They pick out one Dark Master that has the power to "Crave" The Black Lord Throne. ' Training.jpg|Master watching over his Apprentice ' 'Members of The Cult ' ' Pharos2.jpg ' '"The Black Lord" Pharos Marktune (Description to come) ' ' Dark.jpg ' '"The Black Apprentice" Krota Raze (Description to come) ' ' Grand Master.jpg ' '"Dark Master" Maz Spar'tax '(Description to come) ' ' 1e94f4b531f1e4f19789e2fc2ca41a14.jpg ' '"Sinful Marauder" Kira Spar'tax ' '(Description to come) ' Category:Sci-Fi Category:Directory Category:Information Category:Galatic Shinobi / Dark Brotherhood